The embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to the use of electronic mail (e-mail).
The use of e-mail has become an important means of communication in recent decades. E-mail is used to digitally communicate a message from a sender to one or more recipients. Modern modes of e-mail communication operate across the Internet and/or other communication networks. Today's e-mail systems typically are based on a store-and-forward model. With this model, e-mail servers accept, forward, deliver and store e-mail messages. E-mail clients typically are used to generate and send outgoing emails, and to receive and view incoming e-mails. E-mail clients may be resident on a local processing system, such as a computer, smart phone, or the like, or resident on a server accessed by a processing system.